Dora Skelton
The is a skeleton-themed Dora Monster created by Pleprechaun of the Bandora Gang. Character History Dora Skelton was the first Dora Monster created by Pleprechaun after he and the rest of the Bandora Gang were freed from their exile. At the time, Bandora had kidnapped a pair of young astronauts and Dora Skelton was dispatched to hamper the Zyuranger's rescue efforts. Skelton ambushed Geki and teleported him to an amusement park. There the two battled, with Dora Skelton having the advantage. When the rest of the Zyurangers arrived they attempted to destroy his body. Unfortunately, Dora Skelton could reform his body. Firing energy beams from his eyes, Dora Skelton destroyed the Zyuranger's weapons. Losing the battle, the Zyurangers used their Dino Bucklers to transform in the hopes of gaining the advantage. However, the Zyurangers were suddenly teleported by Skelton a dark, fog covered dimension. It was here that the space shuttle containing the two children was being held. While the Zyurangers were disorientated, Dora Skeleton was able to summon a small army of skeleton warriors to set upon his foes. While the heroes were distracted, Bookback and Totpat planted a bomb in the hopes of destroying the Zyurangers once and for all. Dora Skeleton was ultimately destroyed when the Zyurangers used their blasters to blow the creature into pieces. Before Dora Skeleton could reform, Dan took his head and threw it down to a lava trench destroying the monster. The barrier between dimensions was then ripped open by Dora Titan allowing the Zyurangers to escape just as the bomb went off. Personality Skelton's only form of communication was an eerie cackle he made in combat to unnerve his foes. Physical Appearance Dora Skelton is a humanoid skeleton monster with a large hat and a white feather on his head, bone-like shoulder pads, a tie on his neck, a gold belt buckle around his waist and a cape, his overall appearance is that of skeleton horsemen. Powers and Abilities * Reformation: '''If destroyed by a normal attack, Skelton can reform himself back together. * '''Eye Lasers: Skelton can fire light pink colored energy lasers from his eyes. * Extraordinary Leaper: Skelton can leap at an incredible distance. * Invisibility: Skelton can turn himself invisible to hide from his enemies. * Disembody Head: Skelton can remove his head and teleport his enemies to any location at will. This also included at least one other dimension. * Skeleton Warrior Summoning: Skelton can summon a group of skeleton-like warriors wielding swords to aid him in battle Arsenal *'Skeleton Sword': When in combat, Skelton can equipped himself with a thine sword. Weakness Dora Skelton was nearly invulnerable due to his ability to reform his body after destruction. The only way to utterly destroy him was to destroy his head. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Dora Skelton is voiced by Yoshio Kawai. Notes *Its name is most likely a reference to American comedian Red Skelton. See Also * Skeleton Warriors-Power Rangers counterpart in Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers Category:Dora Monsters Category:Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger Category:Sentai Monsters Without Mecha Battles Category:Skeleton Themed Villain